Child's Curse
by elfgirl931
Summary: This is basically the entire Kafei sidequest thingy from Kafei's POV. I tried to delve into his emotions and see what he was going through... that kind of thing.


My name is Kafei, son of Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma, of the city of Clock Town, in the land of Termina. And I remember the day that I found myself the happiest man alive. It was all because of the woman sitting beside me: Anju, my fiancée. We were sitting with our bare feet dangling in the Laundry Pool, her hand in mine and her head on my shoulder. I could see from her reflection in the pool that her eyes were closed and that she had a quiet smile on her face. That one smile… on anyone else it would seem ordinary, but on my Anju, it's like I'm seeing something beautiful and new every time. I looked at her face for another minute, then turned my eyes to look at the top of her head, with the smooth garnet-red hair that smelled something like vanilla and jasmine. I closed my eyes and thought of how Anju and I were there, together, and in one month we would be married. Yes, that day was one month until our wedding day. But right then… I had all I needed, right there.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud splash followed by a spray of water that splashed all over my head. I looked up, coughing and spluttering, into Anju's face. She giggled and stood up to move away, but I managed to grab the edge of her skirt and pull her back down beside me. I embraced her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides.

"No you don't," I told her mock-seriously. "You started something and now you're going to finish it!" I fought to keep the smile off my face while Anju tried to squirm out of my arms. The sound of her laughter was more than music to me, and I held onto her solely to hear it. Finally, though, I loosened my hold a bit and she stopped struggling, and we looked at each other solemnly. What a pair we must have made! My amethyst-colored hair was dripping wet in my eyes, neither of us had shoes on, and we were sitting tangled together in the grass, trying our hardest not to laugh at each other.

Anju was the one who broke first. She could never stay serious for long, and she smiled her sweet smile that melts my heart every time. All of a sudden she threw her arms around my neck and tucked her face in my hair. "I love you," she said softly, holding me tightly. (_A/N__ How sweet :)_ I felt her breath on my ear, her heart beating against mine, and I felt then that I had never known such bliss.

I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and whispered, "I love you, too." I rested my hands on the small of her back and closed my eyes again. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when I opened my eyes it was to the sun setting. "It's getting late," I murmured against Anju's hair, reluctant to move.

She pushed herself to her feet quicky. "Oh no! I should be back at the inn! My mother will be furious!" she gasped. She snatched her shoes from the bench and kissed my cheek before running up the path. "See you tomorrow, Kafei!"

I shook my head, smiling. That's my sweet, scatterbrained Anju. Always has been that way.

I put on my shoes and started up the path, laughing to myself at Anju for forgetting everything and for leaving things to the last minute. I thought she probably hadn't even started her wedding mask yet… and that reminded me, mine was waiting at home to be finished!

I walked across the town square, where signs of the Carnival of Time were beginning to make themselves known. Banners were being hung and the carpenters had already begun work on the observation tower. I ignored Brutus, the biggest and stupidest of them, who muttered curses at me as I passed by. He was almost always angry at me, because he has always been infatuated with my fiancee; sometimes he even had the nerve to call her "My dear Anju." Ever since we got engaged, he was always trying to pick fights and beat me at card games (he can't – I take all his rupees every time).

I was startled out of my thoughts for the second time that day when I heard someone calling my name. I looked towards the Milk Bar to see Cremia, the owner of Romani Ranch… and my former girlfriend. Her hair was red, like Anju's, but the color of a flame rather than a garnet. As she walked towards me, she ran her hand through it and flipped it over her shoulder, making it shine brilliantly as the sunset.

"Hello, Cremia," I replied cautiously. I felt uneasy around her those days, because although we broke up several years ago, Anju's mother used it as a reason to dislike me. She was always warning Anju that I was going to run off with Cremia one day. As if. Still, I preferred not to stir things up. "How is your sister?" I asked politely.

"Oh, Romani? She all right, I suppose." Cremia smiled, but then her face quickly clouded. "But she's getting the way she gets this time of year; you know, around the Carnival."

"Yes, I remember how that was. But I'm sure it's just a phase." When Cremia didn't answer me, I changed the subject. "What brings you into town?"

She brightened right up again. "Well, Mr. Barten needed a new batch of Chateau Romani for the Carnival, so I'm delivering. I guess I should get back to unloading…. It was nice to see you, Kafei." Cremia gave me a cheerful wave and walked back into the Milk Bar, humming as she went.

"See you around," I sighed, hurrying home. It may not have been kind, but I hoped Cremia wouldn't stay in town too long… I didn't want things to get complicated.

My father was still in his office, and my mother was, as always, in the parlor. My parents are good people. They have their oddities and flaws, but I do love them. Even so, they had both been grating on my nerves, my mother especially.

I was passing through the parlor to get to my room, and my eyes were assaulted by _color_. Draped on the walls and over every chair, table, and shelf in the room sat piles and piles of clothing. I saw silk, velvet, embroidery, gilt edging, and everything else anyone could imagine.

"Kafei, darling!" my mother's voice popped up unexpectedly from a pile of clothes on her usual chair. "Don't look so startled, dear. We need to discuss your wedding outfit." I saw that she simply blended into the pile on her lap, and that was why I hadn't seen her before.

"All this?" I finally managed to say weakly. "It's overwhelming, Mother."

"Don't be silly, dear. We need lots of options, don't we?" She stood up and trotted briskly across the room, scattering clothes in her wake. She picked up a purple shirt embroidered in blue and stitched with gold tassels. "Lovely, isn't it? You'd look like a king," she sighed lovingly.

I could barely keep from wrinkling my nose in distaste. "Um… shouldn't you be discussing this kind of thing with Anju? I thought she wanted things simple… didn't she say she wanted us to both wear white and gold?"

My mother laughed. "Yes, isn't that the silliest thing you've ever heard?"

"Mother, I think you should leave this to Anju. She's the bride, and besides, I don't care what I look like when I get married. I just want her to be happy." I edged toward the bedroom door. "Take all these clothes away, please? I don't think she'll like any of them."

"Well, I never," she sniffed as I close the door behind me. I heard her sigh and ring for the maid, and I was off the hook. I know I was a bit short with her, but that's the only way to deal with Madame Aroma. Besides, I meant what I said. I didn't care what I was going to wear when I married Anju; the only part that was important to me was my wedding mask.

Clock Town tradition dictates that when a couple marries, they must make their own masks and wear them to greet each other on the night before their wedding. Anju and I made plans long ago about what kind of masks we would make. Mine was to be the face of the sun, and hers the moon. I thought again of how Anju always saved everything to the last minute, and wondered if she'd made hers yet… probably not. I smiled at thethought while putting the finishing touches on my mask.

By dinnertime, I had it finished. My Mask of the Sun was finished. The symbol of my love for Anju, embodied in a golden mask, and I had it in my hands. I was practically dazed with happiness, and after eating, I wandered back to my room, wrote in my journal a bit, and flopped down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and thought of Anju until I fell asleep, hours later. I wanted desperately to see her again, even at that late hour, even thought I'd already seen her most of that day, but I knew what her mother would say to _that_.

The next morning, I pulled my clothes on and grabbed an apple off the table. My mother was still sleeping, but my father was already doing his mayoral duties in his office. I rolled my eyes when I saw the receptionist already at her post. She gave me a once-over, the way she did every time she saw me, and greeted me in that giggly, flirtatious voice of hers. I simply nodded and continued out the door, flinging my apple core into the trash before the door closed. I knew Anju wouldn't be finished with her chores yet, so I bypassed the inn, although I repressed the urge to climb the straw awning up to the unlocked side door. That was the way I used to go see Anju, back when we first began courting. Instead, I kept moving until I reached the Curiosity Shop.

Everyone has always called the man who runs the Curiosity Shop "The Curiosity Shop guy." He took a liking to me when I was young, so only I knew his real name: Jasper. He ran the Trading Post in the daytime, but his real business was the Curiosity Shop. I happened to know that he dealt stolen goods there, but he was basically a good guy, so I didn't have the heart to tell anyone about it. That was one reason I didn't want to become the Mayor; if I did, it would be my responsibility to do something about Jasper's "side business." Either way, he was a good friend of mine and I wanted him to be the best man at my wedding.

As I said, Jasper was a pretty good guy, but he sometimes had this disgusting habit of scratching his back really hard, nonstop. He was doing it when I walked in, but he turned around and stopped when I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Kafei, my man, what's going on?" he asked, slapping my back. "Wedding's coming up, huh?"

I nodded and pulled a stool up to the counter, propping my elbows on the surface. I could see that Jasper has something else to say, so I watched him and waited for it. He looked around furtively, as if to make sure no one else was around, then stuck his face right next to my ear.

"That girl Cremia has been in here asking for you," he said in a low voice. "If you ask me, she's trying to start some trouble. You watch out, man."

"I doubt she's _trying_ to start something," I sighed. "But something could get started all the same. I can't just avoid her; I mean, she's coming to the wedding, but it's making things… difficult, you know?"

Jasper tried to cheer me up. "So how's your wedding mask coming along?"

It worked. "I finished it last night. It's a – "

"No time now, man!" Jasper cut me off. He pointed out the window. "Trouble's walking this way. You'd better get out of here!"

I looked outside, and sure enough, Cremia was walking down the path towards the door. "What should I do?" I whispered, standing behind the door and hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Stay where you are," he hissed through clenched teeth, but it was too late. Cremia was in the shop and she looked in the direction that Jasper was looking, which happened to be right at me.

"Kafei! It's a small world, isn't it?" she cried happily, looping her arm into mine. "I've been looking for you everywhere! The townspeople told me you hang out here all the time. So – "

I slipped out of grip, interrupting her speech. "You know, I'd love to stay and chat, but I… promised my mother I'd be home to… uh, talk to her about… that thing, you know, my wedding clothes, so, well, you know how my mother is! I've got to go, so, goodbye." No such luck. She came up right next to me and opened the door for me, seizing my arm again.

"Don't be silly. I'll walk with you. We have a lot to catch up on, you know."

Cremia dragged me all the way to the little square in West Clock Town. As we went along, I heard one word that stilled my blood and made me stop walking completely.

"Kafei…."

I turned and Anju was standing there, and the expression on her face made me want to die. I finally broke free of Cremia's grip and hurried over to Anju. When I took her hand, her eyes filled with tears. I could hear Cremia walking after me, and I cursed silently. She couldn't give up, could she?

"Why hello, Anju," she said in a friendly tone, not noticing the look on her face. "I was in the neighborhood and I – " Thank the Guardians, Mr. Barten called her away before she could say anything else. She rushed toward the Milk Bar, waving cheerfully back at us. Neither of us waved back, but I smiled weakly before turning back to Anju.

Her eyes were still full, threatening to spill over, and she fought to control her voice. "Kafei… I don't know what to say. I thought my mother was wrong…."

I gently put my hands on her shoulders and looked down into her eyes. "Anju, what did your mother say?" I asked carefully.

"She saw you talking to Cremia by the Milk Bar yesterday… I told her it was nothing, but now I see the two of you walking together, and I don't know what to think!"

"Nothing is going on, Anju! Cremia is following me around! I would never do what your mother is implying… I know how much it would hurt you. Besides," I added, touching her cheek, "you are the only one for me. You know that, don't you?" Anju looked at me for a moment, and then nodded, wiping her cheeks and eyes. She leaned against me and put her arms around my waist, and I did the same to her.

We stood still, taking comfort from one another, but after a moment Anju lifted her head from my shoulder to look at me again. "I have to be back at the inn, Kafei. My mother needs me to do some things for her."

"See you at sunset?" I asked hopefully.

She kissed my cheek. "Yes." With that, she ran off to the inn, leaving me watching her retreating back, wishing that none of that had just happened.

However, when I met Anju at sunset, she seemed to feel better. "Kafei, I do trust you. And I love you. I suppose my nerves are on edge, that's all." This time she gave me a proper kiss on the lips, and then arm in arm we walked toward the Great Fairy's Grotto. Anju has always wanted to go in there, and it was the topic of our conversation as we walked that night.

"Do you think either of us will ever go in and see what she looks like?"

"I hope neither of us have to, Anju. The only reason people usually visit the Great Fairy is a time of dire need."

She stopped walking and stared at me in surprise. "What's gotten into you? Yesterday you were so happy, and today you're more serious than the swordsmaster." She sidled around the front of me to get a closer look at my face. "Is it what happened with Cremia today? I told you, everything is fine, I just overreacted…."

I exhaled and looked away. "No… I just have this feeling… that something terrible will happen to us before the wedding." I didn't know that I was experiencing this worry until the words came out of my mouth, but it was true. There was a coil of dread sitting at the pit of my stomach, totally inexplicable.

Anju reached up and rested her fingers lightly on my cheeks, then brushed my bangs across my forehead. "Oh, Kafei… when did this happen? Nothing bad is going to come over us, before the wedding or any other time.

I looked down into her face, and a sick feeling of foreboding rushed through me. "It just came over me…." Before I could say more, Anju shushed me and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me softly, resting her hands on my shoulders. I put my arms around her waist and returned the kiss, but at the edge of my mind lingered a faint feeling, like the aftertaste of spoiled milk. The thought flitted unbidden into my head: _What if something does happen?_

I walked Anju back to the inn about an hour after sunset. We stood by the door and stole kisses, hoping her mother wouldn't come out to check on us. We thought we may not have been able to see each other for a while, because it seemed as though both our mothers had begun wedding plans in earnest. After all, we were to be married during the Carnival of Time for luck, so there was a lot to prepare for. We planned to have it in the fountain area in West Termina just outside of town, and a honeymoon in Great Bay.

I gave Anju one last kiss and when I told her goodbye, I noticed tears in her eyes. "It will be strange not seeing you every day, Kafei."

I wiped her tears away and smiled. "I know. But I promise you that I'll come see you the night before our wedding, wearing my mask. If not before." I tweaked her nose playfully, and she finally smiled. I should have stood there watching her smile at me, kissed her again, something…. But how could I have known what would happen that night?

"I love you," she said, and shut the door slowly, smiling at me all the way, and I felt happiness welling in me all the way home. Once I got there, I decided to head over to the Milk Bar to have a drink, and on an impulse I tucked my wedding mask under my arm. I wanted to show off my handiwork and brag some more about Anju. If only I hadn't. If only I'd known…

On the way over there, I didn't see the person looking at the moon until it was too late. I bumped into him and sent his short, skinny figure sprawling. I was about to apologize and help him up, but when I saw his face, it was all I could do to keep from gasping in horror.

It was a strange, rainbow-colored face with horns or spikes all around it, and huge yellow eyes. The body underneath it looked as though it was made of sticks and grass. I suddenly realized that the bizarre face was a mask, but that did nothing to curb my uneasiness. It still looked evil and… wrong. Two fairies, a red one and a yellow one, fluttered abruptly up behind this creature. I could hear their high-pitched voices speaking to each other.

"Who is this guy, Skull Kid?" the yellow one asked. It sounded female.

"Yeah! Is he disrespecting you?" shouted the red male.

A voice issued from behind the mask. It wasn't the wicked, raspy voice I'd expected; it was even funny and child-like. But what he said chilled my blood. "Yes. I think he deserves punishment. Maybe we should take that pretty gold thing he's got there." He reached for it, but I jerked back, ready for a fight. I was _not_ going to let this freak take my mask! The two fairies made a loud, angry ringing sound, and the air around us seemed to get colder.

"I was only kidding." The voice behind the mask managed to sound hurt, angry, and threatening at the same time. "But you had to be mean, didn't you? Just like everybody else! C'mon, just let me see it." He reached for it again, and that time I knocked his hand away and took a step back. I didn't know why, but I was afraid of this short person, even though I was more than twice his size. He spoke again, and this time he sounded different… angry.

"You really pushed it this time! I'll make you pay!" He threw back his arms and started to shriek at the sky. I thought I was seeing things: there couldn't be jagged red and white beams of light coming from his body…. I took another step back, not knowing what to expect… then the rays of light hit me.

I screamed and doubled over in pain, clutching my middle in agony. The waves of light surrounded me, searing my vision and lifting me into the air. I felt like I was being crushed by the great boulders of Northern Termina, and at the same time a terrible fire burned my body from the inside. Finally, I fell to my knees, down into nothingness….

I woke, or thought I did, to the sound of laughter. Not joyful mirth, but wicked tittering, coming from the darkness all around me. Suddenly, a crowd of children surrounded me, pressing into me and poking me with little fingers like sharp sticks. Their faces were empty and hollow, but they continued to laugh. I broke away from them, running through a cold, dark place that seemed to have no end. Even though I ran, I could hear the children's laughter clearly, echoing over and over in my ears. I fell and curled up with my hands over my ears, trying to block it out.

When I truly woke up, the stars shone cold and bright above me, and the weird kid and his fairies were nowhere to be seen. I was lying flat on my back, and all my muscles were twitching and aching, as if I'd been running for hours. I sat up and immediately panicked. _Where was my mask?_ To my relief, I saw it lying on the ground a few feet away from me. I got up to reach for it, and felt something was wrong. I gasped when I looked down at my hand, then at the rest of my body. I looked at a child's hand, and a child's body.

_It had to be that masked imp,_ I thought. _That light that hit me was some kind of magic…_

The realization finished catching up with me, and I was up and running blindly through the streets of Clock Town. My frantic flight ended at the Laundry Pool, where, after a moment's hesitation, I looked into the water. What I saw made me throw up and fall on the ground, my chest heaving and stars flickering in my eyes.

_That's not me_, I tried to think. _This has to be a dream. That __**can't**__ be me_. My reflection in the pool was no longer a young man in his twenties. It was a young boy, maybe ten years old. But deep down I knew it _was_ me. The child had my purple hair, my eyes, my face, my clothes (only somehow, my pants were now shorts)… it was me all right. In small size.

I was seized with a fresh wave of terror. What if someone saw me like this? What if _Anju_ saw me like this? My thoughts were drawn suddenly to our conversation earlier that day (was it only hours before?) when we were talking about the Great Fairy. Of course! She could help me!

I ran up towards the Main Square, then up the stairs, thanking the Guardians that there weren't any people wandering around that night. I failed to notice, however, that there weren't any guards posted at the gates, either.

When I got to North Clock Town, I could see the Grotto's entrance up the path. I began to run faster, hope and exhaustion burning the breath in my lungs. I was almost there when someone tripped me. I went sprawling in the dirt, but whoever had tripped me hauled me to my feet by the back of my shirt. I turned to see a grinning bald man in a dirty white tunic and dark blue tights.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, grinning wider and grabbing my shoulder. His grip was tight as steel. I was about to angrily wrest myself away, but then I remembered what had happened to me. With a sinking feeling, I realized I was in no state to fight this man, and I could tell he wanted trouble. Desperately, I looked towards the gate to call the guard, but there was nobody there.

"Now look, kid, I don't want any trouble from you. Just give me that bit of gold you're carrying, and we can both walk away happy. Deal?"

I thought quickly. _Maybe if I run... no, he looks fast, and he's strong and wiry too. _I wasn't used to feeling so small… so weak. But I couldn't let a common thief take my wedding mask! I hopelessly tried to back away from him, but he had such a tight hold on my arm that I was losing circulation. He began to look impatient.

"Give me the mask, kid, and I won't have to hurt you." He grinned like he'd enjoy it.

"No!" I yelled, trying to surprise him and pull away. He backhanded me hard, drawing blood from my nose. I tried to hit his cheekbone, but my undersized fist barely made him stagger. If I had been in my normal body, I could have smashed his face in. As it was, though, the thief shoved me hard into the packed-dirt wall, knocking my breath out and giving me a good kick in the small of my back. I lay there gasping for breath while he slipped my mask out of my arms and pranced away, out of the gate and into Termina Field. He was laughing all the while.

"No…" I whispered, reaching a shaking hand after him. All in one night, my world had fallen apart. I lost my adulthood, engagement, honor…. I tried to stand up but my ears were ringing, and I found myself falling back to the ground, and lost consciousness quickly after that.

I woke up… several hours? Minutes? Was it only seconds later? I still don't know. I groaned and turned over, and found myself looking down into a rain puddle. An unfamiliar child stared back at me, filling my heart with fear and rage. I wanted to charge after the thief who stole my mask, but I had no idea where he'd gone. Even if I could have found him, what could I have done? I decided to go see the Great Fairy. She was the only one who could help me. After she changed me back, I would decide what to do next.

I walked up the path to the entrance of the Great Fairy's Grotto. I had hope, because the fairies were said to be powerful beings who help those who have great need… and the courage to ask. Even though she lived right in our town, not many people know what the Great Fairy looks like. I had heard stories of beautiful women with flowing hair, clad in leaves and shrieking with laughter above their magical pools. I thought I was about to find out if they were true stories.

_I don't care what she looks like, as long as she can help me, _I thought as I stepped into the cool dimness of the cave. When I got up to the pool, though, I stopped in shock, staring dumbly at what I found. There was no Great Fairy there. Instead there were hundreds of common orange fairies, of the ugly variety. Everyone has seen them at one time or another. They're flying around frantically and screaming in their shrill voices. I stepped into this cluster of pandemonium and shouted, "Where is the Great Fairy?"

"Not here!" they wailed. "Never can come back, broken, broken, the Skull did it! She's gone!" With that, they started hurling themselves at me in a frenzy, scratching and biting. I swatted them away like a swarm of flies and ran out of the Grotto

I slumped against the wall where the thief had attacked me and wept. No one could help me. I'd be doomed to stay in this child's body, and I was ashamed to have anyone, especially Anju, see me. Even if I could be returned to normal, my promise to Anju was broken. I couldn't meet her with my wedding mask, my ultimate symbol of love and devotion to her.

By the time I stopped, the pink rays of dawn were beginning to peek over the city walls. I didn't want anyone to see me, so I stood up and wiped my face. Where could I go? Not home, certainly. Not to Anju. I knew I wouldn't be seeing her until I could get my mask back, and hopefully be back in my adult body.

Where could I go?

The idea hit me all of a sudden. I realized that the answer had been in front of me the entire time. Jasper. I knew I could trust him. I knew he'd hide me. After all, his very business was about hiding and secrecy.

Every person in Clock Town always has a mask or two on their person, and I was no exception. I dug out my Keaton mask and put it over my face, in case I would see someone. I knew the Curiosity Shop would still be open, so I went to the back door. I dashed straight over to it without ringing the bell and began pounding on it. Sure enough, the door flew open almost immediately and Jasper stood there looking around

"What's go –" he began, but stopped at the sight of me. I felt my face redden behind my mask. He didn't even recognize me. I took it off my face and started to say something, but Jasper grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me up the stairs to the back room. "What happened, Kafei?" he asked, sitting on the bed and wiping sweat off his brow.

I was shocked. "Wait, how did you know it's me?"

"I would know you anywhere, man. And that Keaton mask… I gave it to you when you were just a little kid." He pauses to look at me again. "Well, before now, anyway. Kafei, you need to tell me what happened! How'd you get like this, man?"

I leaned against the wall and recounted the entire thing, from the last evening to that morning. Jasper watched me the whole time, stroking his chin and nodding.When I finished he just sat there, rubbing his balding head. Finally he spoke. "How long will you need to stay here?"

"What?" I found myself gaping. I trusted Jasper, of course, but this was unexpected.

"You heard me. Stay here as long as you need to. I know you can't let anybody see you. You said it enough times, didn't you?"

I shook my head, overwhelmed with gratitude. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you, Jasper. I'll stay here and try to think of something…. But you know, I have to find that guy who stole my wedding mask. If I get it back, I'll be able to keep my promise to Anju."

Jasper stood up. "I can't figure you out, Kafei. If it was me, I'd be looking for a way to get changed back. Guess that's the difference between you and me." He shook his head. "Whatever you want, though. Far as I'm concerned, you're not here and I don't know where you are, huh?" He winked and disappeared down the stairs. After I heard the door close, I looked into the spy-hole that looked in on the Curiosity Shop, and after a few minutes I saw Jasper take his post behind the counter. With nothing to do, I flopped down on the bed and was asleep within minutes.

The dreams began to plague me almost instantly. I was back in that endless, cold, dark place, where the sinister giggling of empty-eyed children surrounded me. I ran and ran, but got nowhere, and they fell upon me, kicking and scratching; raining blows down on me. I got up and stumbled towards a patch of light and warmth. Suddenly Anju was there, and I stood to take her in my arms. Instead, she sat on her heels to get down to my eye level and smiled.

"Are you lost, little boy?" she asked, patting my head. The words that I wanted to say, of how much I loved and missed her, would not come out of my mouth, and I could only stare dumbly at her. She smiled at me again, but it wasn't Anju's smile. It was an overly sweet and bright smile that she reserved for idiots like Brutus. I suddenly fell backwards, down, down, down through the floor and into blackness… and woke up, sweating and cold.

I stood up, shivering a bit, and looked at the wall clock. Late afternoon. I yawned and stretched, and then something prompted me to look into the spy hole. What I saw made my heart stop.

Anju was standing in front of the counter, tears running down her face. She was asking Jasper if he'd seen me, telling him no one knew where I was and that she couldn't find me. It was all I could do to keep from flying down the stairs and rushing into her arms… but then I remembered that she was about twice my height and my arms probably wouldn't fit all the way around her. Anju left, still crying, and I hated myself for causing her tears. When I sat back on the bed, I lifted my hands before my face and stared at them. They were small, pale, soft, and so weak that when I made a fist it felt like nothing. It already felt like ages had gone by since I could I could break a stick in one hand, or knock Brutus out cold with a few punches, or pick up Anju and whirl her around….

I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep until Jasper woke me up that evening. He put a tray of food on the bed next to me. "Eat something, man."

"No." I turned towards the wall.

"You have to eat."

"I don't."

Jasper sat next to me on the bed. "You've gotta pull yourself together, Kafei. You can't just hide in here forever! You said yourself, you have to find the guy that stole your wedding mask."

"How can I? I don't even know who he is."

Jasper shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I might."

Instantly I sat up and grabbed his arm. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Hey, man, it's hard. I mean, he's a regular customer! But _mostly_, I didn't tell you this morning because you were so worked up. I knew you'd be after him like a shot and gotten yourself hurt. Doesn't look like that brat's body can do much, you know. Anyway, that guy is a professional thief, and his name is Sakon. I don't know anything else; where he lives, who steals from, nothing. I swear. And he doesn't come to me with his really good merchandise, so don't expect your mask to turn up in my shop."

I thought for a moment, then said, "I'm going to stay here, watching your shop through the spyhole. If Sakon comes in, stall him and I'll think of something."

"Right, Kafei. Good plan. But you should know, sometimes Sakon doesn't come in for months at a time. Hey, like I said, stay here as long as you need to."

For weeks I stayed in the back room, gratefully eating the food Jasper brought me and watching the shop continually for the thief. I felt a twinge of sadness when Anju didn't come back looking for me again. I wasn't sleeping much, because every time my eyes closed, the same nightmare haunted me, and I never went outside. I had such a fear of someone seeing me in the child's form, something that ran almost as deep as shame. Worst of all, I missed Anju so intensely that the pain was almost physical. I drove myself crazy wishing I could hold her, kiss her, and tell her I was sorry for leaving her alone. I knew I couldn't, and it was starting to look like I never would.

One afternoon I got so restless in that tiny room that I decided to venture out at least to the Laundry Pool, with my Keaton Mask securely on my face. No one was out there, so I took off my shoes, and slid my feet in the cool water, enjoying the sun and fresh air. It felt wonderful to be out, but I couldn't enjoy it. Every time I looked to the other side of the pool, I saw Anju and myself sitting there holding hands like we used to.

After a few minutes, sweat began to bead on my face behind my mask. The warmth of the day was starting to get to me. I looked around cautiously and thought that surely it would be all right to take my mask off for a few minutes. The breeze on my face made me feel better than I had in a while, and I felt my eyes closing.

A voice startled me out of my reverie, and it had been so long since I heard anyone but Jasper speak that I almost fell in the pool. I looked up and saw that it was a woman speaking to me. "Are you all right, young man?" When I looked closer I noticed she was just a local housewife come to do her laundry. She set her basket down next to her and put her hands on her hips. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"No, no, of course not," I stammered, trying to still my trembling hands. What if she recognized me? "I'm… new here in Clock Town."

"Oh, I see," she said, eying me with slight suspicion. "In any case, even if you're new here, you must have heard the big news." I shook my head, and her expression changed to one of delight – the delight of being the first to share gossip. "Well, you see, the Mayor's son has been missing for weeks. No one knows where he's gone off to! His fiancée is devastated, of course. I saw the poor girl just the other day." She leaned forward. "And do you know, some are saying that he ran off with his old girlfriend, some young lady from a ranch."

Before I could stop myself, I angrily blurted, "That's not true!"

The woman looked at me with surprise. "I thought you said you hadn't heard about this!"

I felt my cheeks flush and I put my Keaton Mask back on. "You know, I really should go. Wouldn't want to distract you from your laundry!" I waved and quickly stepped through the door, locking it behind me. _That was close,_ I though, but then I realized something. She didn't really recognize me. It was safe, to a point, to go about in town. I knew I still couldn't run into Anju, though. She'd recognize me no matter what I looked like.

Later that day, I looked out the tiny window of my room, high above the Laundry Pool. Anju was sitting on the bench, crying her heart out. I almost ruined my secret then. I almost ran down the stairs and out to her. I even found myself standing up. I yearned for her touch, to explain myself, to even have her look at me.

Outside, it began to rain, and Anju got up to leave. That brought me back to my senses, and while I watched her leave, I felt such sorrow that I thought my heart would crack. I stared out into the rain for some time, cursing the fate that brought me to this. I wanted to stop hiding and doing nothing… but where could I start? I thought for hours, but I kept coming back to the same conclusion: there was nothing I could do but wait for Sakon to show up in town. If I was to do anything other than that, I'd need outside help other than Jasper, and there was none of that to be found.

When I drifted off to sleep that night, I had the strangest dream. I saw Anju talking to a fairy and a blond boy wearing green….

The next morning, I did the same thing that I had done every day for the past few weeks. I stretched, ate the food Jasper had left out, and kept watch at the spyhole for a while. That day, though, I felt especially restless and decided to walk around town. After putting on my Keaton Mask and wandering into the town square, I noticed something strange. Clock Town wasn't swamped with tourists the way it usually is around the Carnival of Time. I saw a few of the carpenters looking up at the sky and muttering to each other, and when I followed their gaze, I felt my jaw drop.

The moon loomed in the sky above us, closer and huger than I'd ever seen it. The strangest part was not that it showed up in the middle of the day, but that it resembled a pockmarked gray rock with a face: mad red eyes and a mouth pulled into a toothy grimace. I stared at it for a moment, then took off running towards the Trading Post. Jasper was already inside stocking shelves, and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"_What_ is going on with the moon?" I cried, flinging open the door.

"Calm down, man. Get behind the counter before somebody sees you." I exhaled loudly and took my position crouching in back of the counter and looking up at him expectantly. "Oh, you still want an answer," he said, looking for all the world like he was casually talking to himself. "I dunno. It just showed up looking like that one day. Some people think it's a crisis, and some people think it's nothing."

I gaped at him in disbelief. "Jasper, the moon has a _face_. It looks like it could crash into the town! If it's nothing, why aren't there any tourists here?" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "What does my father say about it?"

Jasper gave me an ironic smile. "Debate."

I groaned inwardly. My father was infamous for deliberating over things and changing his mind. "So we won't know what to do until if falls on us," said Jasper cheerfully. I gave him a sour look. "Hey, stop with the face, man. I was _going_ to tell you some news I found out, but now maybe I won't." He looked at me but saw that my face had grown even darker. "Lighten up, Kafei. I'll tell you.

"I've heard that your mother has hired some kind of expert to look for you. He's been running around town for a while; a fairy follows him and he wears green clothes. He's staying at the inn. I guess your mother gave him a mask that's supposed to look like you, but it looks pretty stupid if you ask me. Anyway, he puts it on and asks people about you."

I took all this in with some shock. I know this is something my mother would do, but hiring a foreign kid in green to find me? I decided I didn't want to talk to Jasper anymore, and I walked back to my room. My thoughts swirled as I stared at the wall. When would the madness end? The hiding, the secrecy, the moon falling on the town, false rumors about me, never seeing Anju again….

Something in me snapped, and I didn't care how foolish or reckless I was being. I was tired of moping and waiting, so I snatched a piece of paper off the desk and wrote Anju a letter. I was in such a fevered state of mind that I don't know how much sense it made. I didn't tell her where I was, or what had happened to me, but I remember saying that I was sorry. I told her that something bad had happened to me, and disappearing was the only option I had. I told her I was safe and that she shouldn't worry, and that I was trying to get back to her. Something like that.

I shoved the letter in the postbox just outside the Laundry Pool before I could change my mind. I turned to go back to my hideout, but then I noticed an unfamiliar person walking around the square. He spun around suddenly and I saw that he was wearing the Kafei Mask that Jasper had told me about. I bolted up the stairs, through the garden, leaped across the pool, and slammed the door of the back room behind me. As I locked it, I could hear someone walking around outside. I went to the window, and sure enough, it was the kid with his fairy. He lingered at the Laundry Pool for a bit, then he looked at the sun and ran off.

I blinked a few times and then shook my head. Trusting some kid to help me wasn't a risk I wanted to take. I walked up to my room and was about to lie down when I heard the bell ringing. Normally it would ring when someone had a delivery for Jasper, but that was only at night. I figured it was the kid in green playing around, but when it kept ringing, I got up for a look outside the window. I saw the postman standing on the bridge, waiting with a letter in his hand. My heart leapt, and I tore out the door with barely enough time to put on my Keaton Mask. When I reached the postman, he just stood there looking at me.

"I have a letter for you," he said in his strange, clipped tone.

"…. Can I have it?" I asked after an awkward moment.

He shoved the envelope into my hand. "Your letter has been delivered." He turned away and jogged up the path without any further ado. I stared after him for a moment, but then I saw the kid in green come out of nowhere. He followed me as I sprinted back to my hideout, but I managed to shut and lock the door in his face. I didn't want any interruptions.

However, when I got up to my room, I dropped the envelope out of my shaking hands and looked at it. The letter sat on the desk, unopened, and I almost wanted to keep it that way. Once I opened and read it, my fate would be sealed. If Anju didn't want me, if she wrote hateful things and called off our engagement, I would surely die. If she forgave me, if she kept believing in me… I could live with hope.

_Just open it, you idiot,_ I told myself, even as I ripped the envelope open and looked hungrily at the words, Anju's words to me. The letter was brief, and while not exactly cold, I sensed uncertainty in her words. My eyes fell to the last paragraph: "_The boy in the green clothing and hat will help you. He's the one that sent my letter to you. I trust him, so please let him help you. I want you to come back to me, and I think he can be of assistance.__"__ – Anju _

At first, my heart soared. Anju wanted me back! But then, cold realization clicked into place, and it plummeted like a stone. "Anju is doubting my love for her," I said out loud, dread welling up in my chest. If there was any time for action, it was now.

I went downstairs and unlocked the door, then back up to stand by the bed. I only had to wait a few minutes before the boy in green came running up the stairs, fairy in tow. I could tell he didn't know who I was, but I looked him over before I spoke.

"Green clothes… green hat… Anju wrote about you in her letter." He nodded, and I kept talking, wondering when he'd realize who I was. "It seems you are looking for Kafei." He nodded again, and I thought he'd never catch on.

"Can you keep a secret?" Another nod. "Anju trusts you, so I'll trust you also." I took a deep breath and removed my mask. "I am Kafei."

I could tell he was startled, and his fairy made a dinging sound. She spoke in a bossy, bell-like voice. "The Kafei we are looking for is an adult. When I look at you I just see a child."

My face burned, and I gritted my teeth at having to tell this story again. "I was turned into this by a strange imp wearing a mask…." I hesitated for a moment, but I remembered that this was the only way. "But I'm not really hiding because I look this way. When I was turned into a child, I went to see the Great Fairy in the shrine near the North Gate. On the way, my precious wedding ceremony mask was stolen from me by some prancing man with a grinning face. And the Great Fairy was somehow shattered, so I am trapped in this body."

The fairy seemed taken aback. "Well… you're just careless… you're just like my partner…"

I lowered my head. "This couldn't have happened to me before I was cursed. I was targeted because of what I'd been turned into."

"Oh my… I pity you," the fairy said, drooping apologetically.

"Don't," I told her. "I know Anju is worried, but I can't go to her yet. I made a promise to her that I would bring my wedding mask and greet her." I put the Keaton Mask back on my face and removed my necklace, gold set with sea-blue stones. "This pendant… give it to Anju." I had promised her long ago to give it to her on our wedding night, but I knew if the green hat boy gave it to her, she wouldn't doubt that I still loved her.

The boy turned to leave, and I called after him, "Keep what we just talked about a secret from everyone!" I heard him slam the door at the bottom of the stairs, and that was when I realized that I hadn't even asked his name.

Later, I began to feel guilty for writing a letter to Anju and not to my mother, so I penned her a note telling her that I was all right and trying to come home. I sealed it in a fancy envelope with a red ribbon tied around it, which I knew my mother would like. I put it in my pocket and decided to mail it in the morning. After that, I had nothing to do but watch the Curiosity Shop.

_When _would Sakon come? In all the time I'd been in hiding, the shop hadn't had too many customers, and none of those had been the thief. Even with the green hat kid's help, I still couldn't think of anything to do but wait for Sakon to show up. Besides, what could the kid do for me? He probably didn't know where Sakon's hideout was, or where my mask was, and I was pretty sure he couldn't change me back to normal. What could he possibly do besides play messenger boy between Anju and I? The wedding was supposed to be in two days, and if I couldn't get my mask back in time, fulfilling my promise… I didn't know what I would do.

I was distracted from my deliberation by loud voices coming from the Curiosity Shop, and I looked through the hole to see what was going on. My heart stopped and fell somewhere around my toes.

Jasper was still behind the counter, but he was _dead drunk_. That wasn't the worst part: Sakon was standing in the shop, bargaining for stolen bombs. And Jasper was too drunk to remember to stall him or alert me, so I raced out the door and through town, desperately trying to get to the Curiosity Shop before it was too late.

It wasn't enough. By the time I got there, Sakon was long gone, as my rational mind knew he would be. Jasper could barely see through the haze of Chateau Romani, and he didn't really register me cursing him out. I shouted and raged, asking him why he had to pick tonight to be drunk. My one chance was gone, and I lost all hope in that moment. But when I dropped to my knees in despair, a ray of light shot through my despair. One simple sentence.

"I know where Sakon hides," Jasper said thickly, with a bemused expression on his face.

In an instant I was at the counter, stretching my arms across it as far as they'd go to grab Jasper's shirt collar. "Where?" I demanded hoarsely.

"Ikana Village."

I reached in my pocket and removed the letter for my mother. I also took off my Keaton Mask, and put both things on the counter. "Jasper, I'm going there. I know it's dangerous, but I have to get my mask back somehow. I _will_ keep my promise to Anju, or… or die trying. Give this letter to my mother, and keep the mask for me. Thanks for everything, man."

With that, I was out of the store and into town. I pushed past the East Gate Guard and ran through the night into the canyon. I had to go through a stretch of land that was riddled with live bombchus, and I don't know how I lived through that. I also had to climb over two iron grid fences, and the fact that it would have been so much easier in my adult body was never far from my mind.

Suddenly, an impossibly tall cliff loomed in front of me, and I knew there was no chance I could climb it. I was squinting up at the top when I noticed an old man sitting up there, slowly waving a stick back and forth. My blood ran cold when I saw the single red eye inside his hood, so that I had to muster up my courage to shout up to him. "How do I get to Ikana Village?"

The red eye slowly turned towards me. "You come up this cliff," he said, in a voice like dry leaves whispering over the ground.

"How can I do that?"

"I don't usually let people up here unless they have something to help the spirits of ancient Ikana. But," he paused and looked closer at me, "I see you that you are on an important errand. And if you don't hurry…." He turned his eye up to the moon, which looked nearer than ever. "Well, just do hurry. I think you will have help, though. Yes, I can promise you that." Suddenly he pointed his stick straight at me and lifted it. I felt myself rising into the air, and I floated straight to the top of the cliff. When I got there, I landed flat on my face, and after I picked myself up, the old man was gone.

I didn't have time to wonder about what had just taken place, and I ran forward, only to be stopped by a huge boulder rolling towards me. I moved out of the way just in time, but all of a sudden, a huge, grunting creature blocked my way. It resembled a Goron, but it was bigger and had a larger head and eyes. I tried to inch past it, but every time I moved, so did it, and more of them were beginning to surface from the dirt. I stood dead still, trying to decide what to do, when the ground started to shake and rumble, nearly knocking me down. Every single grunting creature retreated into the ground as quickly as they had appeared, but I wondered what had frightened them away. As I went on, I tried to shake off the thought that the moon was getting closer.

I had reached a huge canyon with a river cutting through one side of it. The path continued to my right, and I followed it to an overhang that jutted over the river. Straight to the side, resting against the wall of the canyon was a large boulder with a sign next to it. I had found Sakon's hideout.

I tried as hard as I could to roll the boulder aside, but as I pushed and shoved and pounded on it, I knew it was no use. I doubted that even my adult body could have opened it. I would have to wait until Sakon came and opened it himself.

I spotted a pile of rocks near the edge of the river, which would provide a perfect place to watch the entrance while staying hidden. After I hid behind it, I finally noticed the ghostly sounds coming from the cliffs over the river. I shivered when a mournful song began, a wordless collection of haunting notes. I had to remind myself over and over that I was doing this for Anju, and I tried not to look at the moon, which really was coming nearer to the earth. It made the ground shake every so often.

I heard footsteps, and I peeked over the rocks expectantly… but it wasn't Sakon, it was the green hat kid! He came and crouched next to me behind the rocks. "I've found his hideout, green hat boy," I told him. "He's using this place as his safe house for keeping his stolen goods. Apparently, his name is Sakon." The green hat kid nodded, and I wondered if he ever spoke. We waited for a few more minutes, and finally we heard more footsteps approaching. I sneaked a look over the rocks, and sure enough, Sakon came prancing up the path. As soon as he opened the door, I ran inside, but the thief was nowhere to be seen. The green hat kid and his fairy followed me, but I wasn't paying attention to them.

My wedding mask sat on a table in front of me, in front of two doors. I couldn't believe I had finally found it, and I walked slowly towards it, while the kid's fairy rang out, "Look! There's a mask there!" I didn't see the switch in front of the table, and when I stepped on it, the door on the right opened and my mask began to move away from me on a conveyor belt. It was already out of my reach, so I bolted towards to door. It closed the second I stepped off the switch.

"It's a mechanism that the door only opens when someone is on the switch! Quick, step on it!" I yelled at the kid, who was just standing there. His fairy dinged indignantly.

"What, you're telling us what to do now???" She turned to her partner. "I don't like him, but we have to help. Let's do what he says." He stepped on the switch and I sprinted through the door, but the conveyor belt still had the mask out of my reach.

I looked in front of me, and there stood four large blocks. I picked one at random and pushed it forward, and luckily it was the right one. A door opened on the other side of the conveyor belt, letting the green hat kid in. To my surprise, he had drawn a long, beautiful golden sword and was leaping in the air with it. He came down on a Deku Baba that I hadn't even seen, slicing it in half. He stepped on the next switch, and I raced into the next room.

We went tag-teaming like that through an obstacle course of several rooms, my mask always just out of reach. Sakon had spared no expense to keep his stolen items safe, but it began to feel ridiculous after a while. The green hat kid seemed to be an expert at killing enemies, while all I had to do was trip switches. I couldn't have managed it without him. Final, he stepped on the last switch, which opened my door, and I ran forward to snatch my mask before it fell into a hole in the floor.

I swelled with triumph, and I turned to thank the green hat kid for helping me, but he had an ocarina out and was playing a song. Suddenly, a pair of huge white wings enveloped him and he was gone. Just like that.

As soon as I got outside, I knew I had to get back to town immediately. I sensed that what I had though earlier was true: the moon really was going to fall to earth and kill us all. I had to be with Anju when it happened, child's body or not. I ran back to the cliff face, but the old man was still gone. I could see no way down but one, so I climbed painstakingly down, finding every rock and cranny that I could stick my hands and feet onto. I fell and slid a lot, so by the time I dropped painfully to the ground, my hands were raw and bloody. I ignored it and stumbled on, fighting the exhaustion and pain that threatened to overwhelm me.

The small earthquakes seemed to be getting more and more frequent, and they threw me off my feet more than once. My breath was starting to burn in my lungs, but I didn't slow down when I got to the iron fences. Climbing them was even more difficult than before, and my hands left behind bloody prints.

Halfway through Termina Field, I tripped and fell full-length on the ground. I tried to pick myself up, but my body wouldn't move. I was so tired, and nearly every part of me ached. Then, I felt the Mask of the Sun under my arm, and it gave me the strength to move on.

_I have to get to Anju_, I thought as I staggered to my feet. _She'll be waiting for me at the inn. I gave her the Pendant of Memories to remind her… she has to be waiting for me._

My muscles burned and my lungs felt like they were breathing stinging smoke, but I made it into town. It was completely deserted except for the carpenter boss, who was standing in the square yelling at the moon. As I ran through town, a million things ran through my mind: Maybe Anju wasn't there. Maybe she'd fled town with everyone else. Or maybe she would be here, and she'd die under the moon. Maybe the inn would be locked. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

The Stock Pot Inn's door opened easily, and the building seemed empty. I dashed up the steep stairs that led to the room Anju shared with her mother, and put my hand on the doorknob. I hesitated, my heart beating straight through my ribs. I looked like a child, I was covered in dirt and blood, and Anju might not even have been waiting for me. I pushed my doubts aside opened the door.

Anju sat on her bed, her face lit with surprise. The green hat kid stood to one side of the room, and everything was very quiet. I walked slowly towards the bed, trying to keep from shaking.

"I… I'm sorry I'm late, Anju… I had to get my mask back… I had to keep my promise." I stood in front of her, my cheeks burning with shame for her to see me the way I was. Anju got down on her knees and hugged me, not caring what I looked like. What I'd wanted for our whole lonely time of separation was finally happening.

Somewhere behind us, I heard the green hat kid's fairy talking to him. "That's strange. They're lovers, but they look just like a mother and child."

Anju and I separated and held our masks in front of our faces. There wasn't the time to perform the proper ceremonies, but I said my part: "Let us exchange the promised masks; sun and moon." Suddenly our two masks burst with light and floated towards each other, forming one single mask, a silver one with thin markings on it. Anju and I were finally together again, and although we knew we probably wouldn't live to see the next day, it didn't matter.

Anju handed the new mask to the green hat boy, thanking him for bringing us back together. "Save yourself and get out of town. We will wait here for the morning… together." He nodded and left the room, his fairy bobbing after him. Anju and I sat on the bed in silence for a time. A strange, hazy light bathed the town outside, and everything was eerily silent except for the occasional earthquakes.

Anju took my hand. I stared at it for a moment, remembering a time when mine was the hand that held hers, remembering how her hands were small next to mine. "Kafei… what happened to you? Can you tell me now?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and told her everything, right from the time that the imp cursed me to that moment, sparing no detail. When I finished, she didn't say anything. "Anju, I'm so sorry for leaving you without saying anything… I didn't know what else to do. And… I was hoping you wouldn't have to see me like this."

She smiled. "I forgive you, Kafei. The only thing that's important is that I have you back." She started to say something else when immense rumbling started outside, louder than any of the earthquakes, and it set the whole inn shaking on its foundation. We looked out the window and saw four giant shapes holding onto the moon, trying to keep it from falling on the clock tower.

"Guardians protect us," I gasped. Anju was squinting out the window, then her eyes widened.

"Kafei… I think those _are_ the Guardians." All of a sudden, the moon opened its giant mouth and began to suck in air. After that… stillness. Everything seemed frozen in place for a long time, and we stayed watching out the window, waiting.

The hush was broken without warning in an explosion of white light. It threw us both backwards, and I fell onto the floor. I was blinded by the light, and there was a roaring in my ears, but over it I could hear Anju screaming.

I tried to get up and go to her, but I suddenly found that I couldn't move. My muscles felt like they were tied to the floor with white-hot ropes. Colorful lights began to flash in my head, and every cell in my body seemed to be trying to jump out of me in a different direction. It was the strangest pain, like long unused muscles stretching out, and I wondered if I was dying.

Everything stopped – the light, the roaring, the wind – as abruptly as it had started. I found myself lying flat on the floor, staring at the ceiling. I tried to sit up, but I could only groan in pain as I tried to move my stiff body. Once I heard Anju gasp, though, I was up quickly, afraid that she'd been hurt.

"Kafei, you're back!" She jumped off the bed and I caught her… in my arms. I looked down at my body, and I was tall and strong, back to normal. Now I could look down at the top of Anju's head again, instead of having to look up at her. She had her arms around my neck and was sobbing into my shirt. I smoothed her hair and held her, feeling the way she fit perfectly against me.

"Don't cry, Anju," I told her softly. I looked out the window over her shoulder, and saw the sun shining through. The moon was gone and the world seemed back to normal. "We made it. We're alive. You know, I don't know why, but I think it was the green hat kid – "

"His name is Link," Anju interrupted quietly, holding onto me as if she thought I was going to leave her again.

"I think it was him. I think he saved us from the cursed moon."

"Do you? I don't know, maybe. All I know is that he brought you back to me." She smiled at me, that sweet smile that tells me she loves me without any words. I had to kiss her then, and she put her hands in my hair and kissed me back. We kissed away our loneliness and fears, and by the time we stopped, I felt like none of none of them had ever happened.

"Let's go outside, Anju." She smiled at me again and took my hand, and we walked out of the room, into the dawn of a new day. Something made me glance back, and I saw the crowd of children that had plagued my dreams for the last month. They didn't look evil anymore; they were all smiling and waving at me. I waved back, and they disappeared, just a memory.

I stepped out with Anju, and remembered something. "Anju, we were supposed to be married today… I don't think we'll able to, not today anyway."

For some reason she laughed. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you."

She was right. It didn't matter, none of it did, as long as I was with her, and she with me.

_Fin_


End file.
